


Jeeves与Omega问题

by moli6



Category: Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moli6/pseuds/moli6
Summary: Jeeves发现了Bertie的秘密。在omega性别逐渐消亡的时代，Bertie居然沿袭了他母亲的遗传，由于抑制剂的短缺，Berite在夜深人静时，突然进入了发情期。为了抚慰情热中的年轻主人，Jeeves咬下了Bertie的腺体，短暂地标记了他。然而，这个标记被Gregson夫人发现了，愤怒的夫人指责Jeeves身为下等人是无权标记Bertie的，她的羞辱让Jeeves感到灰心丧气……





	Jeeves与Omega问题

Jeeves与Omega问题 

by 毛巾moli6/毛巾1995

summary：

Jeeves发现了Bertie的秘密。在omega性别逐渐消亡的时代，Bertie居然沿袭了他母亲的遗传，由于抑制剂的短缺，Berite在夜深人静时，突然进入了发情期。为了抚慰情热中的年轻主人，Jeeves咬下了Bertie的腺体，短暂地标记了他。然而，这个标记被Gregson夫人发现了，愤怒的夫人指责Jeeves身为下等人是无权标记Bertie的，她的羞辱让Jeeves感到灰心丧气……

 

1

诚如诸君在我的年轻主人的日记里所闻，作为侍者，我向来是不卑不亢的。这并不是说我藐视权贵或自大傲慢，相反，我非常尊重古老贵族的血统和他们所坐拥的万贯家财。然而，我并不会屈膝于对方的爵位与财富，我尽可能地完成他们交代我的任务、努力做好我的工作，但我决不会为五斗米折腰，做出违背我的原则及社会道德之事。无论那些楼梯上的主子们如何看待我——他们也许把仆从当成猪狗牛马——在人格与人性方面，我永远认为我与他们是平等的，而我的出色能力也得到了主子们的高度认可和依赖。就在我以为我的尊严将永久伴随我的职业生涯时，一件意外发生了，它使我的自信与自尊被上流权贵们打破粉碎。

这件意外的铺垫其实很长。事实上，意外的发生是由于我忽略了很多细节所导致。如果我对Wooster先生的身体健康更加上心，或许我可以避免这一切的尴尬。

大约在一个月前，Wooster先生开始频繁地出入中国城与小阿尔巴尼亚移民区，他偷偷摸摸和不断搪塞我的样子，让我非常担忧。虽然，我深知Wooster先生从不介意所谓的阶级划分，但在深夜前往这些危险的黑市交易地带，的确不符合他的做事风格。每天晚上，当他垂头丧气一无所获地归来时，我都会旁敲侧击地询问他出门的原因。但Wooster先生出乎意料地守口如瓶，连续两个多星期都不肯向我透露一个字。在他诡异的行踪持续两周后，他停止前往中国城和小阿尔巴尼亚移民区了。我以为他已经找到了他想在黑市中购买的物品，正当我为之松了一口气时，Wooster先生向我提出，他可以给我放一个长假。

“先生，我今年的假期已经度完了。您忘了吗？在塔希提，我带回来很多魟鱼。”我正在打磨银器的手停了一下。Wooster先生向来不喜欢我外出度假，离开他的身边。如今他慷慨地向我提供为期一个月的长假，这让我感到很疑惑。

“哦对，是的，我的老伙计。我现在还记得你回来的那周咱们吃的柠檬生鱼片呢。太棒了，人间美味不是吗？”Wooster先生摸了摸鼻子，他看起来有些尴尬。“事实上，Jeeves，我……我想要一些私人的空间……”

“您是指不被姨妈和无事忙俱乐部的朋友们打扰的时间吗？那么我推荐您前往伦敦郊区的小别墅。在那里，您只要不去接听电话，很难有人会来打扰您。”

他愣了一下。Wooster先生手足无措地在原地支支吾吾了一会儿。然后他下定决心般地跟我说：“我想一个人待着。就我一个人。”

“哦……”我有些受伤，“先生，是我做错了什么，让您感到不适吗？”我知道Wooster先生是一个有着绅士精神的人，即使他的下人再失职，他也绝不会出言指责。但我对他的喜爱绝不希望他受到任何的伤害，哪怕这种伤害来自于我。

“不不！绝对不是！Jeeves你棒极了怎么可能是你的原因！我只是……算了。Jeeves，就当我什么都没说吧。”Wooster先生泄气一般地离开了厨房，到客厅弹钢琴去了。

我没有把这段对话太往心里去，只把它当做是先生的某个不成形的突发奇想。然而，几天后的另一段对话，再次让我心存疑虑。

那是一个阴雨的午后。Wooster先生无精打采地坐在钢琴前，他修长的手指搭在琴键上，却一动不动，一个音符也不发出。我给他端来一杯白兰地苏打，他碰也没碰一下那被我擦得光亮的鸡尾酒杯，而是突然叫住了转身准备离开的我。

“Jeeves！”

我走回他身边。

“你在Junior Ganymede的就职书里好像提到过，你是有第二性征的人群之一？”

“是的，先生。我是一名男性Alpha。”

“哦，Alpha。”Wooster先生语气古怪地重复了一遍，“在古代你们好像都是教皇或者将军什么的，总之都是些大人物。”

我在想是不是我的Alpha身份让他产生了压迫感和不适，我连忙补了一句：“但在当今缺乏Omega的社会情况下，Alpha的信息素无从释放，我们已经与普通人无异。”

“哈。那如果要是有Omega的话，你的本性就要显露出来了？”

我皱了皱眉，回答道：“如果这位Omega没有在发情期的话，我们很难感受到对方的信息素。但，发情期间的Omega，对于Alpha来说是十分危险的。”

Wooster先生看起来更加烦恼了，他的小指频繁地敲着一根琴键，高音阶的嗒嗒声令人十分不安。

“需要我帮您准备晚餐了吗？先生？”

他依旧垂头丧气地坐在琴凳上，没有理会我。

几日后，Gregson夫人来了。她将她的貂毛大衣和羊绒小帽甩给我，气势汹汹地走进了客厅。正当我的主人准备起身向她问好时，Gregson夫人甩出了一个十分可疑的问题：“你找到了吗！按时服用了吗！”

我的主人看起来手足无措，他的眼神瞟向我，仿佛怕我知道了什么秘密似的。但还不等Wooster先生开口，Gregson夫人扭过头烦躁地冲我叫到：“这里没你什么事儿了Jeeves，给我们点隐私！”

“好的夫人。”我将茶盘放下，迅速地回到了厨房。刚才Gregson提到了“服用”，是指Wooster先生需要服用什么药品吗？难道他的身体健康在我不知情的时候出现了问题？我尝试在厨房门边偷听，但他们刻意放低了声音，我很难听清任何一个词汇。

大约过了半个小时，Gregson夫人把我从厨房里叫了出来。我发现Wooster先生筋疲力尽地靠在钢琴边，Gregson夫人则正襟危坐在沙发椅上。

“Bertie最近患上了偏头痛，需要非常安静的环境来康复。所以下周一你要将他送到乡村别墅去，让他一个人安安静静地在那里待上一周。你要确保在这一周内任何人不许前往别墅打扰他。明白吗？”

“好的，夫人。届时我会在别墅照顾好先生的饮食起居。”

“不需要！”Gregson夫人提高了声音，“你不需要在别墅里。我说过了，别墅里只能有Bertie一个人，你也不得打扰他。”

我感到非常诧异。Gregson夫人向来是不信任Wooster先生的生活能力的，她经常拜托我好好照顾他，但此刻却让我远离生病中的Wooster先生。这其中一定还有什么我不知道的事情。

“好了，我就交代这些。记住，Jeeves，任何人不许打扰Bertie的休息！”Gregson夫人站起身，我赶紧送她到门口，为她递上大衣和帽子。“再见，Bertie，我希望你尽快康复。”

“再见，Agatha姨妈。”Wooster先生扯出一个很勉强的笑容。

 

2

在前往乡村别墅的路上，Wooster先生提出由我来驾驶汽车。他看起来非常困倦，青色的眼圈在苍白的肌肤上，显得他非常脆弱。

“先生，您会感冒的。”我担忧地看了眼他。他嘴里咕哝了一声，但眼睛仍旧紧闭着。我只好靠边停车，将我的大衣脱下来，盖在他身上。

“Jeeves。”他咕哝着，寻求温暖般地靠向了我，“谢谢你的大衣。”

“先生，如果您需要休息，可以靠在我身上。”我向他提出了一个有些逾越主仆身份的建议。但Wooster先生欣然接受了。他紧紧挨着我，将头靠在了我的颈窝里。

“谢谢你Jeeves。你真是太体贴了。”他柔顺的金发抵着我的耳根，幽微的气息吹落在我的领口边缘。我握着方向盘的手指微微颤抖起来。不瞒各位，我对我主人的喜爱远超普通的主仆关系甚至是友谊，他洁净的肌肤和苗条的身姿让我着迷。

“Jeeves，你闻起来真好。”Wooster先生睡眼惺忪地评论着，“我喜欢你身上的气味。硫磺皂、烘焙粉和大吉岭红茶的味道。感觉就像家一样。”Wooster先生的手轻轻搭在了我的手臂上。他对我的评论用一种迷蒙和眷恋的语气陈述着，这十分不符合我与他之间的身份地位。

“先生，”我用温柔的声音回答他，“我们马上就要到乡村别墅了。马上就要到家了。”

“可你停下车就要走了不是吗？”他抱怨着，仿佛我是抛弃了他的情人一般。

“先生，Gregson夫人认为……”

“明天再走吧。一会儿回去的话，天都要黑了。乡下没有路灯，多危险。”Wooster先生的体贴让人十分动容。我应答到：“好的，先生。”

Wooster先生对于朋友一贯非常慷慨。但对于自己却很少挥霍浪费。他在郊外的这套别墅装修得很简朴，几乎和当地村民住的房子别无二致。当我们到达这里时，Wooster先生的精神好了很多，他在花园里逛来逛去，逗引着邻居的家猫。我彻底打扫了房间内的积尘，为Wooster先生换了一套干净的被单，并为饥肠辘辘的他提供了一顿丰盛的晚餐。

“这烤鸡真不错Jeeves！”Wooster先生走到餐桌旁，高度评论了我的厨艺。

“谢谢您的喜爱，先生。”我为他倒上一杯当地自酿的果酒，正当我准备退到盥洗室为他准备洗澡水时，Wooster先生叫住了我。

“Jeeves，我常常在想，为什么我们不一起吃饭呢。”

“这恐怕不太合乎标准，先生。”Wooster先生总会冒出一些毫不顾忌阶层的奇思妙想。

“哦得了吧！Jeeves，你也知道我对什么爵位阶级一点也不在意。你看，医生都说过，按时吃饭才能身体健康。如果你每天晚上都要在我上床睡觉后才有机会吃饭休息，即使你的大脑再聪明，身体也消受不了啊！”Wooster先生一脸期待地看着我，我有些犹豫。仆人和主人在一张桌上吃饭是很罕见的。

“来吧！Jeeves！”Wooster先生干脆站起身给我倒了一杯酒，“放下你的封建精神，陪你的年轻主人吃顿饭，好吗？”

我叹了口气，拉开了他身边的椅子。Wooster先生笑了。他为我递过来一套刀叉。

这是一顿让人感到温暖和难忘的晚餐。我们靠在一起，喝着酒、吃着烤鸡，Wooster先生饶有兴趣地听我讲着斯宾诺莎，我也微笑着听他调侃着俱乐部里的谁谁谁又做了什么蠢事。我们仿佛是一对亲密无间的朋友，分享着美酒美食与悄悄话。直到我们酒足饭饱，我起身收拾餐具时，Wooster先生还意犹未尽地说：“Jeeves，我们应该每晚都这样。”

“先生，这不……”

“不合乎标准？哦Jeeves，你今晚难道过得不愉快吗？”Wooster先生把我看得很重的主仆阶级丢到了一边。

“很愉快，先生。这大概是我近几个月来最愉快的一顿晚餐。”

Wooster先生的眼睛亮了起来，他得意地说：“那既然你感到愉快，我也感到愉快，我们为什么不经常这样呢？”

我不知该如何反驳他。我选择了沉默。Wooster先生敏感地捕捉到了我纠结的情绪，他伸出手，将手指搭在我的手腕上，故作可怜地睁着一双澄澈的蓝眼睛问：“哪怕只有我们两人在的时候也不可以吗？”

我没有办法拒绝他。

“如果只是私下里，并且只是偶尔……”

“哦Jeeves，我真是喜欢你！”他由衷地表达着对我的喜爱，欢愉地站起身，拍了拍我的肩膀。如此直白的告白让我脸颊发烫，我望着他快乐的样子，心脏砰砰跳动。

“谢谢您，先生。”

美好的时光总是短暂的。按照Gregson夫人的指示，第二日一早，我便准备驱车回到Mayfair的公寓。Wooster先生起得异常早，他穿着晨袍目送我离开，在微薄的乡间朝雾中，他高高的身影逐渐淡出我的后视镜。我知道Wooster先生十分依赖我，但近些日子来，他对我的依赖几乎上升到了依恋的程度。这让我既感到疑惑，又感到兴奋。

当我回到公寓后，同样的，我按照Gregson夫人的指示，每隔四个小时就会给乡村别墅打个电话，确认Wooster先生平安健康。我的每一次电话过去，Wooster先生准能迅速接起，我想他要么是掐点来到电话机前，要么就是干脆守着电话等着我。而每一次，我们总是能聊上很久。

可惜，我一直不太清楚他到底得了什么样的头痛病，因为他没有表现出任何一种头痛病的症状。我问他，他也支支吾吾地不去说。就这样，两天平平稳稳地过去了。周三的傍晚，当我给Wooster先生打电话时，居然没有人接听。

 

3

我将电话一次又一次地拨过去。但每一次都是漫长的等待。我给隔壁的邻居也打了电话，请求他们看一眼别墅里是否亮着灯，毕竟，Wooster先生有可能是在外面吃晚饭尚未到家。然而，邻居给我的答复却是家中灯火通明。我开始担心起来。Wooster先生会不会头痛发作无法下床了？会不会从浴缸里走出来时滑到了？会不会弄坏了烤箱被烟熏晕了？（后两种情况在我外出度假时发生过，而且发生过不止一次。）

我焦虑地在客厅里踱着步。不论是哪种情况，Wooster先生都有可能在生命危险中，他毕竟还生着病（即使我不知道他到底得了什么病）。最终，我决定立即驱车前往别墅，亲自确认先生的人身安全。

然而，当我推开乡村别墅的大门时，一股浓郁的Omega信息素扑面而来，信息素中所夹带的气息非常熟悉——这是Wooster先生的气味。

震惊、性起和慌乱席卷了我。我尝试镇定下来，为了安全起见，我关上了身后的门。我不希望有任何路过的Alpha觊觎先生的气息。

“先生？Wooster先生？”我在房间内搜寻着他。忽然，我听到主卧内传来一声哀鸣。我冲进Wooster的房间，发现他衣衫不整地倒在地毯上，他发情了。

我在他身边服侍了三年才知道，他居然是一个Omega！之前的一切忽然都变得明晰起来。他去黑市购买的大概是抑制剂，而如今抑制剂紧缺，他失败了；于是他希望我放个长假好让他独自度过发情期；他对我Alpha身份的忧虑以及Gregson夫人不容置疑的指示……我飞快地回想着过去一个月来的种种古怪迹象，然而，我的思绪很快被Wooster先生打断了。

“Jeeves，我的老天……”Wooster先生仅穿了一件大敞的丝绒睡袍，他在粗粝的地毯上毫无廉耻地摩擦着身体。这色情的景象给我造成了极大的视觉冲击。当我回过神时，我赶忙弯下腰，试图扶他起身到床上去。但当我伸手触碰他时，他却立即贴上了我的身体。

“Jeeves，帮帮我……”他迷迷糊糊地在我颈窝里蹭着，“你是个Alpha，帮帮我，我难受。”他拉着我的手，指引着我向他身后摸去。我触电般地甩开了他。

“不，先生，我不能。”

他发出了一声短促的哭腔。

“先生，你得到床上去。”我努力扶着他朝前走，但他双腿早已绵软无力。我只好将他抱起来，放到床上，他扭动着身体，摆脱了那件早就被折磨得乱七八糟的睡袍，然后，他的裸体呈现在我的面前。

天呐，他如此美丽。他的胸膛因剧烈的呼吸而起伏着，他的双腿微微分开，湿热的粘液留到了大腿上，他喘息着，潮热的面颊如同粉红的晚霞，他呼唤着我的名字，蓝色的眼睛里充满了欲望。他的一只手，紧紧地拉着我的袖口，不允许我离开床畔一步。

“Jeeves……”他的声音因羞耻而微弱起来，“我想让你……”

“先生？”我弯下腰，试图听清他破碎的话语。

“我想让你操我。”

我的呼吸几乎凝固了。这句直白粗俗欲求不满的邀请让我几乎立即勃起了。我硬得发疼，理智在抽丝剥茧地脱离我。

“先生……”我的嗓音沙哑，“这不是你想要的。你发情了，而我碰巧是个Alpha。你不会想和你的仆人上床的。”

他不理会我的劝说，他的双手勾住了我的后脑勺，十指缠绵地穿插进我的发丝间，爱抚着我的头颅。他将我拉低，企图亲吻我，但我避开了。

“先生，请放开我。我的自制力是有限度的。”

“那就不要自制了。到我的床上来，Jeeves……”Wooster先生打开了他的双腿，他如同放荡的妓女一般缠上了我的腰肢，勾引着我、渴望着我。但如此过度的邀约却让我立即冷静了。我用了些力气地推开他，然后退到离床很远的地方去。

“先生，我不能在房间里了，我怕我会失控。我就在外面的车上，等您恢复。”

“Jeeves，你真狠心啊……”

我不再回答他的请求，而是迅速离开了别墅。

夜晚十分静谧，一牙惨淡的新月挂在白桦树间。我浑身燥热，我点燃了一支香烟。别墅内暖黄而暧昧的灯光勾引着我。我知道，只要我现在进去，标记他，他将永远属于我。这样危险的想法让我浑身颤抖。我一支接着一支地抽烟。直到烟盒里所有香烟都消耗殆尽，我的大衣已经披上了一层寒凉的晨露。天光破晓。

我走进别墅内，信息素的气息依旧浓重，但Wooster先生已经筋疲力尽地睡过去了。我简单收拾了一下凌乱的床铺。当我在被罩中摸到一个假阳具时，我面红耳赤。我无法想象这一整晚他是如何用这个橡胶玩具安抚自己的，但我知道，他一定很怕我发现他羞耻的秘密。我将玩具塞回了被子里，假装没有看到。当我决定去给他做点补充精力的早餐时，他醒来了。

“Jeeves。”他拉住了我的一只手，似乎想让我留下来。我知道我的信息素能够稍许缓解他的情热，我便大胆地坐在他的床上，放任他依偎在我怀中。他乱糟糟的头发磨蹭着我的颈窝，我轻轻拍着他的后背，安抚着他。

“你可真是个圣人。”Wooster先生的神志清明了许多，他的语气中有些羞涩和懊恼，“我昨晚说了很多粗俗的糊涂话，你不会因此厌恶你的主人，然后离我而去吧？”

“先生，您现在处于发情期，我能够理解。”Wooster先生的礼貌让人宽慰。

“那你也不会因为我是Omega而离你可怜的小主人而去吧？”他小心翼翼地问。

“当然不会，先生。没能察觉到您身体的异样是我的失职。”

“胡说。”Wooster先生恼火地打断了我，“这怎么是你的失职？要说Wooster刻意隐瞒什么，那么我也就对你隐瞒过这一件事。你要是发现了，那岂不是证明Bertie Wooster一件事都做不好了吗？”

“那么您为什么要向大家隐瞒您的第二性别呢？”我知道Omega在贵族中是一种不算太体面的血统，但只要恰当地与其他Alpha联姻，Omega的地位依旧可以巩固。

“Agatha姨妈不希望别人知道。她说，如果我成为了Alpha的附属，别说独立生存，就连继承权也要被剥夺了，那么Wooster家族就算走到尽头了。她希望我像个普通人一样娶个女孩成家，以男人的身份为Wooster家族有个延续。”

“所以，请允许我大胆地猜测，您在中国城和阿尔巴尼亚黑市上买了十几年的违法抑制剂？”

Wooster先生痛苦地点了点头。

我心疼起来。那些抑制剂将对Wooster先生的身体和精神带来极大的折磨。长期服用甚至会缩短他的寿命，并且一旦断药，发情期的痛热将让他十分难捱。我开始检讨如果我昨晚没有离开他，而是……不，我必须停止这种危险的想法。

“Jeeves，你闻起来真好。”他更加紧密地依偎进我的怀里，我怜爱地抚摸着他的头发，悄悄在他发丝间印下一吻。

我们静静的依偎在一起，彼此的信息素安静地在空气中纠缠，直到太阳完全升起。

“先生，您得吃点东西。请允许我……”我刚要起身，发现他居然昏厥在我的怀中了。

 

4

即使现在回想起那个慌乱的早晨，我仍旧心有余悸。Wooster先生苍白地躺在我怀里，一动不动，呼吸微弱。我试图去叫医生过来，但这种情况下，我想医生除了给他挂上一瓶葡萄糖水，也做不了其他的。与其暴露Wooster的第二性征，还不如我自行想别的办法。我尝试着给他喂下一些燕麦粥，但他却不肯张开嘴。我知道他的昏迷源自长期服用抑制剂，但现代医学对于少数性征人群的研究仍然不够昌明。我曾在书中读到，战争时期，一些宁死不肯屈从于敌方Alpha的Omega，由于内分泌不稳定，会陷入长达数个月的昏迷状态。而解决办法除了与Alpha结合外，几乎没有其他选择。我看着他一点一点地丧失体温，心急如焚。

窗外开始淅淅沥沥地下雨，我颓丧地坐在床前。在一番激烈的内心挣扎后，我终于下定了决心。我决定标记Wooster先生。我轻轻捧起他的头颅，撩开他耳边的碎发，然后将牙齿刺入了他脖颈上的腺体。我的鼻腔充满了他的气息，我的唇舌流连在他细腻的肌肤上。我们虽没有肉体上的结合，但从这一刻起，我们只能为彼此情动，我们属于彼此，直到一方死亡。而我也即将像Omega一样进入规律的发情期，并且，我的情热只有我的Omega可以缓解。我不知道这样自私和严重的行为会让我和Wooster先生的关系何去何从，但他几乎在标记后立即便苏醒过来，我知道，我的标记是有效的。然而，当他发现自己的信息素产生变化后，他对我投来难以置信的目光。

“对不起，先生。”我从未感到如此不安过，即使故意拆掉他一桩又一桩的婚姻，我也从未担心过会收到他的解雇函。但如今，我不好说……

“对不起，先生。您刚才陷入了昏迷。我很担心……我只能……”我聪明的大脑停止转动了，我再也不能妙语连珠。

“你标记了我。”他的语气中并没有责怪但也没有欣喜，只有平淡的陈述。

“是的，先生。”也许是受信息素变化的影响，我眼眶发红，几欲流下羞耻的泪水。Wooster先生察觉出我的情绪波动。他捧起我的脸颊，安慰道：“Jeeves，你救了我，你拯救了你差点被抑制剂害死的年轻主人。不要自责。你出色的自制力与骑士精神早在昨晚就证明给我了。Jeeves……”他轻吻了一下我的额头，他的善良与宽容让我更加无地自容。

“而且，”他的脸颊红了一下，“如果你标记了我，那么你就不会离开我，跑到别人那里去做什么绅士的私人绅士了对吗？Jeeves老伙计，要是你离开了我，可怜的Wooster都不知道该怎么摆脱一个又一个的麻烦呢！”

我不禁莞尔一笑，向他承诺道：“是的，先生。我永远不会离开您。”

然而，我的诺言很快就被打破了。Gregson夫人怒气冲冲地从巴黎赶回了伦敦，当我为她打开Mayfair公寓的大门时，一个响亮的巴掌扇在了我的脸上。

“你怎么敢！”Gregson夫人怒火中烧，当Wooster先生发电报告知他我们的标记后，她的愤慨已经在我预料之中，哪怕Wooster先生极尽美化我的举止，甚至将我在他不知情的状况下标记他的行为说成“善意的拯救”，但Gregson夫人很难原谅我。

“Agatha姨妈！”Wooster先生震惊地放下鸡尾酒杯，快步从沙发走向我们。我感觉脸颊上有一些湿热，这大概是Gregson夫人的戒指划破了皮肤导致了出血。我这样的形象或许在Wooster先生眼中看起来楚楚可怜了。但此时此刻，我没有资格插手Wooster家族的家务事，我所能做的，仅仅是等待Gregson夫人的发落。而在此期间，我不应该以任何姿态影响Wooster先生的判断。于是，我收起了震惊于羞辱的表情，尽量用冷静专业的语气向Gregson夫人询问。

“夫人，需要我帮您挂起大衣和帽子吗？”

“别碰我！你这个肮脏的蛀虫！”Gregson夫人拍开了我的援手，她自己将帽子和大衣丢在了衣帽架上。

Wooster先生的脸色难看起来。

“Agatha姨妈，如果您再对我的人言辞粗鲁，那么我要请您离开我家了！”

Gregson夫人难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，她的语调中有一丝受伤：“Bertie，瞧瞧他对你做了什么！他在用他的信息素控制你！这个下流坯在你昏迷中标记了你，好让你听他的话，把Wooster家族的万贯家财拱手于他！Bertie，我的好侄子，你竟然不听你姨妈的劝说，还要维护他！Oh！”Gregson夫人几欲哭泣，我的主子最害怕女人流泪，他的绅士精神不允许这样的事发生。Wooster先生紧绷的肩膀一下子落了下来，他赶紧掏出口袋里的手帕，安抚地抱住了他的姨妈。

“Jeeves，帮我们倒杯茶好吗？”Wooster先生无奈地吩咐我，“顺便，”他指了指我的脸颊，“清洗一下伤口，如果需要的话，我们叫个医生。”

我点点头，极力隐藏起心中的不安，然后退回了厨房。

他们激烈地争吵了一个多小时，显然，是关于我的去留问题。而我却对此无能为力。我瘫坐在厨房岛台前，桌子上光亮的银器反射着我憔悴的面容。我唾弃着自己自私而卑微的倒影，深知下层出身的我，不论如何，也无法配上高尚的Wooster先生。

客厅里的争吵结束了。这一回，Wooster先生的强硬态度，让Gregson夫人无能为力。我整理了一下仪容，从厨房里走了出去，以礼貌且谦卑的姿态为Gregson夫人递上她的衣帽。Gregson夫人瞪了我一眼，警告我：“你永远别想染指Bertie的财产！”

委屈和愤怒几乎要占据我，我用克制的口吻回答道：“我永远以先生的利益作为第一出发点。”

Gregson夫人冷笑，她此时已经穿好了她的大衣、戴正了她的花呢帽。然后，在她踏出公寓大门的一瞬间，她扔个了我一句冷酷如冰的话。

“既然你优先考虑Bertie的利益，那么你应该去自杀！”

“Agatha姨妈！”Wooster先生已经无法克制他语气中的怒火。但Gregson夫人没有理会她的侄子，而是径直离开了公寓。

我轻轻关上公寓的大门，一转头，便遇上了Wooster先生关怀的目光。他伸出一只手抚上我的手肘，给了我一些精神上的支撑。

“Jeeves，忘了她说的话好吗？你根本不是什么卑鄙小人，你救了你年轻主人的命。”Wooster先生靠近了我，他与我的姿势进而变成一种半拥抱的姿态。我深吸了一口气，然后下定了决心。

“先生，为您服务的三年是我人生中极为快乐的时光。”

他似乎敏感地捕捉到我即将要说的内容。Wooster先生猛地抬起头。

“不，Jeeves！”

“但是，”我打断了他，“是我一手造成如此尴尬的局面，我希望……”

“不许再说下去了，Jeeves！”他急迫地伸出手想要捂住我的嘴。我轻轻握住了他的手腕，制止了他这幼稚却暖心的举动。

“我希望向您正式递交辞呈。”

他的眼神中充满了被背叛的痛楚。他飞快地抱住了我，仿佛怕我下一秒就像指尖的流沙一样消失掉。

“是因为Agatha姨妈吗？我向你保证，Jeeves，我绝对不会让她再踏入我们的家一步！”

我深深叹了口气，斗胆伸出手，抚摸着他柔顺的金发。

“先生，卑微如我，又怎能配得上您的喜爱呢？也许Gregson夫人说得对，您受到了我的信息素牵制，不再是个有自由意志的人。这注定会成为悲剧，世人又如何能接受一个Alpha男仆和一个Omega主子的结合呢？”

“那我们就离开英国，去纽约、哈瓦那！”

“先生。”对于他的慷慨与高尚，我极为动容，“可我又如何忍心让您为了一个仆人背井离乡呢？”

“Jeeves，你不是什么仆人，你是……”他一时想不出用什么样的词汇来形容我们的关系，“你在老Bertie心中早就超越什么仆人朋友了！”

我内心为他的直白感慨万分，禁不住捧起他的面颊，在他的额头印下一个纯洁的吻。但他越是表达他对我的依恋，我越不能留在他的身边。我不希望未来的悲剧结局伤害到他单纯的心灵，尽早结束，对他的伤害就越小。

“Jeeves……”他被我的亲吻打动了，他伸出手指轻轻抚摸着我脸颊上的伤口，“你会留下来陪着老Bertie的对吗？”

面对他澄澈的蓝眼睛，我几乎就要点头同意了。

“不，先生。我必须离开。”

 

5

我坐在前往格里高利女子学校的火车上，二等座车间嘈杂拥挤。我无心翻看行李袋中的斯宾诺莎，我看向窗外，苍翠的树木飞驰倒退。我即将回到少年时期所就职的地方。我的姑妈Lindsey在格里高利做了一辈子女子舍监。在我年少时，我曾被父亲送到这里学习做男助理的工作，帮助私立女校的女孩们打扫卫生、料理生活起居。这里的工作非常忙碌，而工资却不及Wooster所提供给我的一个零头。但我需要高强度的工作来遗忘我与他三年的快乐时光。

火车靠站。我走下第一个台阶时，Lindsey姑妈冲过来抱住了我。

“Reg！我的好孩子！”

在我印象当中，Lindsey姑妈一直是不苟言笑的。但我俩的长期分离，让她不禁在重逢时激动起来。Lindsey姑妈年轻时就不幸成为了一名寡妇。膝下无子的她一直视我如己出。如今我突然前来询问她能否在格里高利谋职，想必她满腹疑问。

格里高利女子学校在距离伦敦三小时火车的郊外。Lindsey姑妈带我去了镇上最好的餐厅。说实话，此刻的我并没有什么胃口进食。但碍于姑妈的一片热心，我还是为她吃了些许牛肉派。姑妈帮我在学校教学楼找了一份教室登记与管理的工作。其实就是看管每间教室的教学用具和打扫卫生。

“你和你的雇主发生什么矛盾了吗？Reg？”Lindsey姑妈为我在舍监里腾出一个空房间，她忙忙碌碌地帮我准备着铺盖。

“说来话长。”我抚摸着雨伞柄，我来的时候伦敦在下一场凄雨。这把雨伞还是Wooster先生临走时塞给我的。我们的别离并不美好。他眼圈通红地看着我收拾好行囊，嘴里不断重复着：“你承诺永远不会离开我的，Jeeves。”然而，当他发现我去意已决，在临走时，他将一把长柄伞递给了我：“Jeeves，如果你执意冒着大雨离去，那么，至少告诉我你要去哪里好吗？”我拒绝了他。

“Jeeves，你真是够狠心的。”这是他对我说的最后一句话。

“Reg？Reg？”Lindsey姑妈将我从回忆中拽了出来，她忧虑地望着我，然后伸出粗糙的手指帮我捋了捋额前掉落的碎发。“从你下火车那刻起，我就想问……你知道，那些普通人发现不了什么，但我是你父亲的姐姐，咱们Jeeves一家几乎每一代都有一个Alpha。我能闻得出来……”

“是的，姑妈。我属于别人了。”我承认了我的标记。

“是那个Wooster什么的吗？是他想要利用你的标记来逃避发情期吗？然后再把你扫地出门而他则可以迎娶个普通女人？！”

我看着怒火中烧的Lindsey姑妈，忽然有点理解Gregson夫人了。她们都视自己的侄子为己出，她们当然会对一切不利于侄子的事感到愤慨。

“恰恰相反，姑妈。我丢掉工作，完全出于我的爱欲与私心。”

Lindsey姑妈没有相信我。她伸出手抚摸着我的肩膀：“Oh，Reg，你的发情期可要怎么办呢！”

“我想，坚忍可以度过一切难关。”

事实上，Alpha的发情期的确比Omega的好过一些。未结合的Alpha不需要遭受情热的痛苦，而结合后的Alpha往往可以与他的Omega共同度过发情期。他们彼此刺激，如果释放得当的信息素，这样的过程可以说是愉快的。然而，两者分居后，形式便不同了。Omega将会沉定下来，不会受到结合前的固定发情期的影响，而Alpha则会对着自己的爱人冥思苦想。许多贵族Omega会利用这种方式摆脱情热，去做一个普通人。但他们与普通人的结合往往很难诞下子嗣。所以，这也是为什么，Omega的数量越来越少。

Lindsey姑妈离开了我的房间，我将疲惫的身体以不雅的姿态丢在狭窄的床上。这波折的一日让我筋疲力尽。我的耳畔却仍旧回响着Wooster先生的欢笑与歌声……

 

6

诚如诸君在我的日记里所闻，作为一个年轻主人，我，Bertram Wooster，向来是热情而谦逊的。这可不是我自夸，不管我走到哪儿，大家都说我是个开心果。我从不藐视任何人，我视人人都为上帝的子民，人人都是平等的，所以我更不会将仆从当成猪狗牛马，特别是Jeeves。我对我的私人绅士的仰仗与依恋早就超乎什么主子仆人的界限了。实话说，我喜欢他，我喜欢他身上的气息、他每天早上在我胸前的纽扣上别的一朵玫瑰花、我喜欢他的家常菜、更喜欢他和我一起弹钢琴。就在我以为我能够和他长相厮守时，这件意外发生了，它使我失去了Jeeves，失去了我的Alpha。

由于市场上对于Omega抑制剂的紧俏销售，我未能在上次发情期前得到合理的医疗抑制。这样的事情并不是第一次发生。在我十六岁第二性征发育后，我一共有四次未能及时使用抑制剂。而这四次我都在Agatha姨妈的看管下，虽然痛苦但仍旧平安度过了。然而，每三个月一次的抑制剂服用逐渐在老Bertie体内发酵着什么邪恶的东西，我感觉我的身体被摧残了，精神头也不如在伊顿的少年时代。Agatha姨妈曾经考虑过为我秘密地找寻一名潦倒的Alpha志愿者，给对方一笔钱，让他标记我，然后让对方滚蛋到澳洲或者新西兰这类的殖民地去。但不论出于道德还是自尊，我都无法让一个陌生的Alpha靠近我，更别提标记了。把对方的结放进我的身体里，天哪，想想就恶心。

但Jeeves不一样。说实话，身为Omega的老Bertie在面对Alpha们时，还是有些害怕的。在我见到Jeeves的第一面起——还没看到他的介绍信时，我就知道这位小伙子是个强大Alpha——他们Alpha从不使用抑制剂掩盖身上的气味，或许他不知道我是异性的，但我却能闻得出他的气息。不过，Jeeves的强大并没有体现在对我的强势上，反而体现在了包容与无微不至的照顾。这也是为什么，我没有在试用期结束后随便找个理由辞去他的原因。当然了，我对Jeeves还真的没有产生过什么爱情的心思。老实说，从寻找人生伴侣的角度上，我更喜欢活泼快乐的小姑娘，而不是这个总板着青蛙脸的高大男人。比我大八岁的他，总给我一种兄长及父辈的印象，我也的确如对待兄长和父亲一样仰慕与依恋他。直到，他标记了我。

在标记之后，我忽然改变了对于Jeeves的看法。这如同希腊雕塑般的英俊男人，有着王尔德式的优美言辞和爱伦坡一般的聪敏，实在是让人倾心。各位读者可能会说，Bertie，醒醒吧，这是信息素影响了你，你其实并不爱这样的人。好吧，我承认，信息素的确是我心态产生变化的原因。但是，信息素绝对不会让我对一个讨厌的人产生什么色情的想法吧？

没错，老Bertie对自己的男仆有了近乎狂热的绮想。当我们从乡村别墅开车回伦敦时，我们一直是沉默寡言的。新的变化让我俩都有些措手不及。我尝试打破这种尴尬的局面，于是，我将自己的头靠在了Jeeves的肩膀上——就像来时那样。

“先生。”他握着方向盘的手臂僵硬起来。我们此时正穿越一片茂密的森林，我不但肖想着让Jeeves停下车，然后在隐蔽的树丛中和他亲热一番。这种纯粹的兽欲让老Bertie脸红。我不敢向他提出来，但我的手克制不住地顺着他的手肘抚摩上去，轻轻覆盖了他握着方向盘的手指。他脸红了。

“先生，我在开车。”

我将我的手指缓缓插进他的指缝间。

“先生，请您停下，这很危险。”

他的嗓音有一些异样。我细细地研磨着他指缝最细嫩的皮肤。

“先生！”

他踩了刹车，声音中有一丝恼意。我如梦方醒。

“Oh，Jeeves，我的老天。我做了什么呀！”我的脸烧得通红，“这一定是信息素影响的。天哪。对不起。”

他叹了口气，然后勉强扯出了一丝笑意。

我们在沉默与心事重重中回到了Berkley Mansions。而在那之后的几天里，Jeeves对我的吸引力越来越大了——不论是人格上的，还是性爱方面的。我以为，在我循序渐进的示好过程中，我们会逐渐走向一条爱情的道路。然而，他离开了我。

他的背叛可真是把老Bertie气坏了。他离开的头三天，我在无事忙俱乐部里喝了三天大酒，Bingo和Gussie以为我失恋了。事实上，他们说得对，老Bertie就是失恋了。失去了Jeeves的Bertram Wooster简直一无是处！当我醉醺醺地度过了三天后，失落的痛楚侵袭了我。我不想出门、不想吃饭、甚至不想起床。我腐烂在乱糟糟的床褥里，阴郁地盯着窗外连绵的细雨。就这样过了近一个月，Bingo来我家看望我，当他看着胡子拉碴的老Bertie时，他尖叫着：“天呐！Bertie，Jeeves怎么会放任你变成这样！”

我没有告诉Bingo我和Jeeves之间的种种。我只是说，Agatha姨妈造访我家时，对Jeeves的态度非常恶劣，把Jeeves气走了。

“我说！Bertie！姨妈们可真坏呀！”Bingo忧心忡忡地在厨房的柜子里翻着食物。Jeeves走了，厨房里连个意大利面的渣都没有了，只剩下一瓶瓶烈酒。“走吧Bertie，别腐烂在家里了。和我出去吃顿饭，今天老Bingo发了工资，请你吃点啥？”

算了吧。我知道他肯定又要带我去什么小餐馆里吃一些糟糕的食物，只为了见到他新近交好的女服务生。而且，我估摸他上门来找我其实也意在沛公，八成是来找Jeeves帮他解决恋爱问题的。

Bingo见我意不在此，他叹了口气：“说真的，Bertie，你们还真是主仆情深。”

“我从来没把Jeeves当成仆人。你难道把他当成什么脚夫或者管家来看待了吗？”我质问他。

“当然了！”Bingo耸了耸肩，“虽说Jeeves在一些方面比我聪明点儿吧，但不管怎么说，他的阶级和我们不同啊！”

我怒目圆瞪：“Bingo！我以为你不在意这些阶级啊权势啊什么的！毕竟你自己总是爱上女招待生！”

“Pfff！”Bingo挥了挥手，“的确，我爱这些女孩，因为我爱她们的人格，和阶级无关。但阶级就是阶级，即使我娶了她们，她们也曾经是下层人。我是爱她们，但这改变不了她们是谁，也阻止不了别人去戳她们脊梁骨——说她们攀权附贵、麻雀变凤凰。”

我震惊了。“Bingo，所有人都是这么想的吗？”

“当然了Bertie！这里是英格兰！”

我恍然大悟。我终于明白Jeeves为什么会离开我了。他这样骄傲的男人，怎么可能忍受被Agatha姨妈之流戳脊梁骨？他怎么可能丢去他的高贵的人格与仅有的尊严？而我——我居然还为他的离去指责他，说他背信弃义！自始至终伤害别人的都是愚钝和笨拙的老Bertie呀！

我推开了Bingo，冲出了家门，向Junior Ganymede狂奔而去。我想，那里或许能找到一丝与Jeeves去向相关的可能性。

 

7

“他离职了？”Junior Ganymede的人震惊地看着我。

“是的。他辞职了，但错不在他，在于我。”我有些心灰意冷。Jeeves走得如此仓促，连他俱乐部里的人都不知道他的去向。“你们知道他有可能去哪儿吗？我想向他道歉。”

Junior Ganymede的管家惊讶地看着我：“这完全是不必要，先生。您完全没必要向您的男仆道歉呀！”

“不不不！”我把头摇得像一头小疯马，“Jeeves不仅是我的男仆，他还是我的朋友。我们伤害了朋友，就是要道歉，这是我们Wooster家的准则。”

管家含着感激和敬佩的眼神看了我一眼，然后飞快地翻动起手中的花名册。

“啊，找到了！”管家将花名册递给我，上面关于Jeeves的信息居然有三大张纸！“需要我为您誊抄吗？”

我谢绝了他，我打算好好读一读Jeeves的人生经历。于是我向管家要了一副纸币，然后坐在俱乐部的小桌上，细细致致地阅读起来。

如书中所说，Jeeves生于汉普郡的一个管家家庭中，父母皆在当地勋爵家就职。但不幸的是，他们在他少年时代便死于一场为勋爵外出购物所遭遇的车祸。随后，Jeeves前往他的姑妈那里学习做一名女校男侍者。当他成年后，他辗转了十几个家庭和单身绅士，从脚夫到管家、从司机到男仆……几乎所有男性能做的仆从职业他都做过。然而，他只完成了12岁前的基础教育，从那之后，他没能有机会上中学、更不可能进入大学。他极低的教育背景和极高的才智让伊顿和剑桥毕业的我非常惭愧。我想，他大概是不甘于做个仆人的吧？他曾几次告诉我他十分向往澳洲与美国等自由之乡，或许以他的能力，他可以在异国的土地上重新开始、大展拳脚吧？不过，如果他真的去了国外，老Bertie能找到他的可能性就低之又低了……

正当我心酸时，我忽然发现资料上的一行小字，上面写着一个住址。我急忙找到Junior Ganymede的管家，询问这是否是Jeeves的家。

“我恐怕是的。”管家皱着眉头说，“您也知道，男仆是个流动性很强的职业。在一份工作与另一份工作相接的档口，他得有个地方住呀。”

我激动起来，急忙抄录下那行住址，然后匆匆离开了俱乐部。

然而，Jeeves并不在那里。我颓丧地坐在他公寓的门前。这是一座十分老旧的公寓，曾经或许是一间酒店改造的。每间房看起来都非常狭小，走廊的地毯十分老旧，上面甚至还有几个会让人绊倒的洞。正当我绝望地准备离开时，一个抱着一袋子水果的年轻男孩拉开了电梯的弹簧门。

“你是来找Reggie的吗？”

听到Reggie这个名字时，我愣了好一会儿才反应过来那是Jeeves的昵称。

“是、是的！”我急忙回答道。

“他挺长时间没回来了。”男孩单手抱着水果，艰难地想要从裤袋里找出钥匙。我搭了把手帮他接过了沉重的纸袋。

“谢谢。”男孩带着些考特尼口音地回答我。“您一定Wooster先生吧？”

我很惊讶他居然知道我的姓名。

“我叫Bosie，”他和我握了握手，“Reggie经常向我提起您。出了什么事，劳您尊驾来我们这寒酸的地方来找他呢？”男孩的口气里并没有什么恶意的酸味，只是友善地打趣着我。我挠了挠后脑勺，把告诉Bingo的那一套讲给了他听。

“Oh，可怜的Reggie！”Bosie发出一声感叹，然后从家里拿出了一串钥匙。“Reggie给了我他家的钥匙，我偶尔会去他那里下下棋，他不在家时，我也帮他打扫卫生。你要进来吗？说不定能找到什么关于他去向的线索。”

“好！当然！谢谢你！”我紧张地跟随他走进了Jeeves的老巢。

这里就像他在我家的临时住所一样的简朴。不足40平米的房间内，除了一张床、一个衣柜和一套餐桌外，其余的地方是高至天花板的各类丛书。

“你自己看吧。我得回我主子家上班了。你走的时候记得撞上门，把钥匙从我的门缝里滑进去就行了。”Bosie向我挥了挥手，然后将我留在了Jeeves的公寓里。

我有些发情地想，这房间里，充满了Jeeves的气味。我抚摸着书架上一排排的书脊，很多书我连听都没有听说过。忽然，我的指尖触碰到了一个小本子——Jeeves的邮政册。我知道我接下来的行为及其冒犯对方的隐私，但我还是忍不住打开了那个深绿色的小本子。

“Good Lord！”我震惊地发现，Jeeves居然有500英镑的存款！这都够他去郊区买栋田园小别墅了！我仔细看了看他近几年的存取记录，除了基本吃喝外，他仅有三次提取了超过50镑，每一次几乎都是在我的生日前后。怪不得！我衣柜里神秘出现的灰呢西服（Jeeves总喜欢让我穿这件）、钢琴上新来的镶琥珀的节拍器，以及那个我一直搞不懂到底什么时候买了的黄金袖扣！——原来这都是Jeeves悄悄送我的礼物！我还以为是他用家里的生活费帮我添置的呢！而这三样用品加起来都要200多英镑了！——这么一比，我送他的斯宾诺莎就显得有些寒酸了。

然而，温暖和感动仍旧充盈了老Bertie的心。说实话，一个人愿意给另一个人花费一半积蓄去买礼物，那这个人一定是爱着另一个人的！一想到这里，我的胃里飞满了蝴蝶般地绞痛着，我快乐地在屋中来回踱步。我下定决心，一定要让Jeeves回到我身边！

 

8

当我站在格里高利女子学校的大门口时，已经是一个星期后的事儿了。在这期间，我开着车在英格兰的土地上四处奔波，挨个上门寻找着Jeeves的亲戚们，企图知晓他的去向。最终，悬案的线索指向了女子学校。这是Jeeves的第一份工作，我想，他会希望回到这里。

在我继续讲述我们之间的故事前，我需要向各位读者坦白——出于爱情和欲望，老Bertie背弃了Wooster家族的绅士精神，做了一件令人不齿的坏事儿。我买了一瓶Alpha催情剂。好了，我现在几乎能听到你们捧着书大骂Bertie做出了这种惊世骇俗的行为——这个十恶不赦的纨绔子弟居然要迷奸自己忠诚的男仆！但是，亲爱的读者们，请你们也体谅体谅老Bertie孤独寂寞的心与无处安放的爱欲。他是我的Alpha、我的朋友、我的心上人，我当然渴望他，渴望被他强壮的臂弯拥抱、渴望被他用力地贯穿、渴望他填满我空虚的灵魂……格里高利近在咫尺，但我害怕他不要我，害怕他为了他的什么狗屁封建精神抛弃可怜的小主子。所以，当我路过那家挂着“信息素快效药，拥抱爱人”的霓虹灯箱的小店时，我的心灵被魔鬼摄走了。我花高价买下了那瓶催情剂，并带着它，驱车驶向Jeeves所在的女子学校。

我穿过格里高利女校的罗马风大理石门廊，在中庭的花园里，穿着短裙的少女们蓬勃朝气地奔跑，这让我想起了伊顿的美好时光。我拦下一个女学生，询问这里有没有一名叫Reginald Jeeves的职工。女学生摇了摇头。正当我漫无目的地在学校里东闯西撞时，学校的保安终于发现了我这个翻墙进来的闯入者。我被那个胖胖的保安追逐着跑过花园、穿过网球场、跳过灌木丛，正当我快被抓住时，一只有力的大手将我拽进了一扇门内。

我惊魂未定，门缝外，学校的保安笨拙地跑开了。我定睛看了一眼救了老Bertie一命的恩人，天呐，他是我的Jeeves！

“Jeeves！”我感叹道，然后毫不犹豫地抱住了他，仿佛怕他下一秒就要消失似的。他僵硬地站着，并没有回抱住我。我环顾了一下四周，我们此刻身处这所教会女校的小教堂里。石头雕的基督耶稣正瞅着我俩呢。

Jeeves瘦了。但这并不影响他的英俊。他的白衬衫外套着一件粗布围裙，脚上穿着橡胶雨靴。说实话，他这种劳工阶层的形象，让我感到非常怪异。

“先生，”他轻轻推开了我，“我身上脏。”说罢，他还轻轻用手掸了掸我夹克上那根本不存在的灰尘。

我看到了Jeeves脚边的工作用具：一个铁皮水桶、一块大抹布。桶里的谁十分肮脏，他在擦什么？我看了看那光可鉴人的大理石地板，他在擦地板。可是……可是这里分明没有拖把呀！我恍然大悟，我似乎能够看到Jeeves跪在地上，俯下身用肮脏的抹布擦拭着地板的模样了。我喉咙一阵酸楚。

“Jeeves，他们怎么能让你做这种工作！”

Jeeves叹了口气，他将袖口捋到了手肘处，露出了健壮的小臂。“先生，这种工作、那种工作，又有什么区别呢？”

“但是——但是你至少可以在伦敦找份职务，或者给Chuffy他们干活儿，要知道你可是无事忙俱乐部里最抢手的男仆了。”况且你的邮政簿里还有500英镑呢！我心里犯着嘀咕。

Jeeves沉默了一会儿，然后他将额前掉落的碎发别到了耳后，伸手示意我在教堂的长板凳上坐下。然后，他：“比起伦敦这样的伤心地，肉体的疲惫可以消解灵魂的痛楚。”

“我让你伤心了吗？老Jeeves，是我让你伤心了吗？”我的手抚摸上他的小臂，他轻轻拨开了我。

“先生，请你会伦敦去吧。”

我站起身一把抱住了他。“我不！Jeeves！我好不容易才找到你！我坚决不回伦敦！”

忽然，门外传来一声响动，保安队的人来这里搜查了。我和Jeeves瞬间分开了身体，Jeeves轻轻咳嗽了一声，低声问：“先生，我想您是翻墙进来的吧？”

我尴尬地点了点头。Jeeves叹了口气，然后引导我向教堂的侧门走去：“请允许我先带您到安全的地方避一避。”

Jeeves把我带到了他的房间。这是一间并不算太狭窄的阁楼房，但由于屋顶倾斜的缘故，Jeeves这样的身高只能低着头。他把我安顿在书桌前的小扶手椅上，转身就要离开。我赶紧拉住了他的手腕。

“先生，”他皱着眉头，“我还有工作。”

“那……那你还会回来吗？”

“是的先生，大概傍晚的时候，我会给您带点东西吃。”说罢，他轻轻推开我的手，然后头也不回地走了。

Oh……我想象过多次我们重逢的情景，我们彼此在向日葵花田中快乐地冲向对方然后紧紧拥抱！但我没想到，Jeeves是这样地冷淡！老Bertie都有些心灰意冷了。好在，六点多时，Jeeves果然端着个托盘回来了。他此刻已经清洗了一下自己，换了一套干净的衬衫和舒适的棉麻裤，尚未被发胶黏住的头发，乖顺地垂在耳鬓。这样的Jeeves并不常见，我盯着他看了好一会儿。

“先生，您打算何时启程回伦敦？今晚需要我为您在附近定个酒店吗？”Jeeves给我带来了一些简单的黄瓜三明治和伯爵茶。虽然制作简单，但我一入口就尝出来这是Jeeves亲手做的。

“我不回伦敦。”我倔强地回答道，他皱起了眉，“除非你和我一起回去，否则老Bertie就要在这个阁楼上扎根了！”

窗外很适时地打起了闪电。Jeeves看着即将下雨的阴天，叹了口气：“今晚只能委屈您在这里睡一夜了。”

“怎么会委屈呢Jeeves老伙计！我可是连花匠的小木屋都睡过的！”我得意地仰起脸，他看着我，却皱起了眉。

“但是只有今晚。先生。”他冷酷地说，“今晚之后，我一生都不想再见到您。”

他严厉的辞令仿佛像一个巴掌般打在了我的脸上。我的脸颊因羞耻和愤怒而烧痛，我忍下哽咽，最后一次问他：“你就这么不愿意我在你身边吗？”

Jeeves似乎被我的可怜样儿动摇了，但他的动摇只维持了不到一秒，他板着一张青蛙脸，回答道：“是的先生。”

于是，当我在Jeeves出门为我准备洗澡水时，我将催情药剂滴在了他的茶杯里。

 

TBC

 

9

我不得不说，那是一个火辣的夜晚。那天晚上，Jeeves执意让我睡在他的床铺上，而他则睡在地毯上。这是我们第一次在同一间房里入寝，光是听到他浅浅的呼吸、闻着他身上的气味，我就已经非常感谢上帝了。更别提，当我听到Jeeves发出微弱的呻吟时，老天，我快紧张死了。很快，微弱的呻吟变成了急不可耐的喘息，他惊醒过来，颤抖着扶着桌子站起身。

“Jeeves？”我担忧地唤了他一声，害怕这药剂是不是下多了，会让他身体受损。

“对不起，先生，吵醒您了。”他勉强自己客套地跟我回复着，“我想我……”他猛地一跌，我慌忙从床上跳下去，伸出双臂支撑起他。当我的手与他的身体接触的一瞬间，他不由得发出一声带有快感的叹息，他浓烈的Alpha信息素包裹着我，逐渐点燃了我的欲火。

“Jeeves，你发情了……”我难以置信Alpha的发情可以来得如此凶猛，在月光中，我几乎可以看到他睡裤下明显的凸起。

“我想是的，先生。恐怕是您的信息素影响了我。我得离开这里。”他推开我向房门走去，我几乎是很轻易地就拉住了他，我能感受到，这个人类模范的意志力在逐渐瓦解。

“离开这里，你又要去哪儿呢？”我尽量用充满诱惑力的辞令阻挠着他，“只有我能帮你。留下来，Jeeves。”

他因我的话语而颤抖起来，但他的理智仍旧对我产生抗拒。我温柔但坚决地将他抵在门上。这个英俊的黑发青年露出了难忍的神情，他一向苍白的脸上浮现出热情的红晕。我着迷地在的面颊上轻啄了一下，他惊愕地看着我，于是我更进一步地将自己微微抬头的下体在他的大腿根部轻轻磨蹭着：“你看，我也需要你。”

他的喉咙里发出一声破碎的呻吟。他快要被我瓦解了。我凑到他颈边，几乎是咬着他的耳垂说出了我这辈子都没说过的下流情话：“我后面湿的一塌糊涂，是为你湿的，因为我想让你操我，把我按在床上，用你的结钉住我。我老早就这么想了。”

他的呼吸粗重起来，眼睛里充满了浓浓的欲望。

“先生……”

我伸出手指按住了他的嘴唇，制止他发出任何关乎理性与逻辑的言论。随后，我向他丢下了最后一根稻草：“求你了，Reggie。”

理智彻底离开了他。Jeeves一把搂住了我的腰，然后吻了我。当他湿润的舌头滑进我的口腔时，我幸福地快要哭出来了。紧接着，他几乎是粗暴地将我扔在床上，倾身过来，毫不绅士地拽着我的睡衣。他的亲吻从我的侧颈一路下沿到小腹，紧接着，他火热的口腔包裹了我难以启齿的部位。我惊呼着仰过头去。

“Jeeves！”

他热情而忠诚地侍奉着我。当我即将高潮时，他却退开身体，留下难以忍耐的我在床单上颤抖。他的手指一寸一寸地进入了我湿热的峃口，他带着薄茧的手指很快将我送上了天堂。我什么也说不出来了，只有放浪地呻吟和不知廉耻地扭动。

“先生，”他在我上方，充满迷恋地看着我，他的眼神让我感到幸福，然我感到自己是被宠爱的，“您真是太美了。”我感激地搂过他的头，给他一个缠绵的吻。紧接着，他进入了我，他在我体内缓缓律动着，研磨着让我快乐的那一点。他是多么地温柔而甜蜜，是多么地令我着迷。“我忍不了了先生……”他完美的辞令因为我而变得支零破碎。随着最后一个用力的挺动，我能感觉到他的结顶入了我身体最深且最隐秘的地方，很快，滚烫的液体充盈了我。

我们喘息着拥抱在一起，此刻肉体的温馨与动人的爱欲，让我忘却了少失怙恃的痛苦与一如既往的孤独，Bertram Wilberforce Wooster的人生，第一次得到了归属。

然而，温情的时刻总是短暂的。第二日清晨，当我醒来时，床边已空无一人。

 

TBC

 

 

10

当我在阁楼上像个无头苍蝇一样四处乱撞时，一个消瘦而肃穆的年长女性叫住了我。

“您就是Wooster先生吧？我是Reg的姑妈，这里的宿监。”

Lindsey Wilson夫人带我去了她的房间。她递给我一封来自Jeeves的告别信。

“不。”我痛苦地将信封推开，“我不会看的。”

“我认为您应该看看。”女宿监的眼神变得异常严厉，她从口袋里掏出了一个小瓶子，“毕竟，Reg在您的夹克里发现了这个。”

催情剂。

他知道了！我全身僵硬。他知道他可鄙的年轻主人诱奸了他，而他为了躲我不惜辞掉他姑妈施舍他的工作。我羞愧地用手捂住了脸，难以面对Jeeves的亲人。

“他没有责怪你。”Wilson夫人叹了口气，她坐在了我对面，给我倒了一杯茶，“看看他怎么说的吧。”

我忧心忡忡地拆开了信封。上面隽秀的字体正如他的为人。他留给我的话并不多，事实上，只有寥寥数语：“与您的相遇是我寂寥人生的一大幸事。您对我的喜爱与关怀让我受之有愧。我感恩您带给我的快乐，也原谅一切因情而起的错误。我要向您坦白，在我被您雇佣仅几个月的时候，我就发现我已经无可救药地爱上您了。我本想深藏我的爱陪伴您到您不需要我的那一刻。然而，我终究未能抵挡情欲的诱惑。宽恕我吧，先生。一切始于我的鲁莽和冲动，所以，我恳请您让我亲自结束这段不恰当的感情。R.J.”

我猛地拉住了Wilson夫人的手，急切地问她：“他去哪儿了？”

Wilson夫人看了一眼壁炉上的座钟，摇摇头道：“恐怕他此刻已经登上前往殖民地的渡轮了。”

我如坠深渊。我得到了爱人最诚挚的告白，同时也失去了他。我魂不守舍地告别了Wilson夫人，跌跌撞撞地驱车回了伦敦，回到了我寂寞的公寓。

我终日窝在房间里，过着从早到晚穿着睡衣的生活——Jeeves最恨这种邋遢的习惯。直到Agatha姨妈再次出现在我的公寓里。

“Bertie，可怜的孩子！”Agatha姨妈一进房间就抱住了我，我轻轻推开了她。她看起来非常受伤，我走回房间，躺在壁炉边的地毯上，蜷缩着身体，背对着她。说实话，我是有些埋怨她的，她的恶言恶语是Jeeves离我而去的导火线。

“Oh！Bertie……”她的叹息带着哭腔，“我不知道你这么在乎他。”Agatha走过来，跪坐在我身边，“Bertie，原谅你脾气暴躁的姨妈吧！Dhalia告诉我你几乎一蹶不振，这都是我的错，我很懊悔……”说着，她哭了起来。我是最见不得女人哭泣的。我坐起身，轻轻地把养育我成年的姨妈抱进怀里，“我知道，Agatha姨妈，我知道。”

“你真的爱着他吗？”Agatha姨妈擦去了眼泪，严肃地问我。

“我爱他，就如爱我的生命。但他已经消失不见了，我都不知道他去了哪儿……”

她深深地看着我，然后仿佛重振精神一般站起身，对我说：“Bertie，让我来挽回。”

三天后，一封电报送来了，上面是一个东印度的地址，和Agatha姨妈的一句嘱托：“R.J.所在地。”

我激动地跳了起来，我迅速地冲进洗手间里洗漱更衣，用飞一般的速度将衣物塞进行李箱里，然后冲向伦敦码头。

 

TBC

——————————  
接下来继续以Jeeves的视角写大结局。

 

 

11

事实上，亲爱的读者们，印度，并非是我的首选。这里炎热且未开化，人民有着与我截然不同的信仰。然而，这里是大英茶叶帝国的故乡，当我一踏上这充满芳香的大吉岭土地上，我几乎找到了重新生活的动力。这里虽然没有Wooster先生，却有他最爱的伯爵茶。我渺小而卑微地期待着，也许有一天，远在重洋之外的他可以在Fortnum & Mason的货架上看到一罐小小的，印着他名字缩写的茶叶罐。是的，各位读者，我倾尽毕生所积累的财富，在大吉岭南麓购置了一片茶叶庄园。

我终日忙碌于茶田间，和我所雇佣的印度茶农学习种植的知识。直到等上这片神奇的异国土地，我才发现，我所拥有的知识不过是浩渺宇宙中的一角。当然，大英帝国的体面也因炎热的气候与蚊虫侵扰而逐渐土崩瓦解。我脱下了西装与精致的布洛克皮鞋，我摘掉了袖扣与丝绸领带，换上了茶农们轻薄的麻布衣衫。我将自己完全地交给了这片土地，黄昏时，我与我的员工们共同享用一杯印度奶茶。天空中火热的晚霞照耀在我筋疲力尽的身体上。

然而，我依旧无法忘却他。每当夜晚降临，这里的天空可以看到群星，群星闪耀，而我却孤身一人。我形单影只地回到我的庄园，思念着他。在这片疯狂且远离英国阶级的土地上，我终于可以放肆地喊着他的名字安慰着自己。我原以为，我将如同一位鳏夫般聊度此生。直到我在伦敦的邻居——Bosie给我寄来了信件。

“亲爱的Reggie，Wooster先生的姨妈多次前来探望我，她希望得知您的去向。我实在是忍受不了这位女士严厉的逼问了。何况，她向我提供了一大笔钱，你知道的，Reggie，我不想做个叛徒，但我的姐姐急需资金治疗她的腿疾。十分抱歉，Reggie，我将你的地址告诉她了。但是她向我承诺她不会对你做出一丝一毫的伤害，她只是想让她患了心病快要痛苦而死的侄子再见你一最后一面。Bosie。”

我震惊地读着Bosie的来信。我的震惊倒不是来自Gregson夫人会亲自帮助我与Wooster先生重逢。而是Wooster先生得了病！我知道Bosie的语言能力并不如人意，但他那句“患了心病快要痛苦而死”让我着实下了不少冷汗。我颤抖着摇铃唤来印度男仆，询问他下一班前往伦敦的渡轮何时启程。就在我收拾行李准备即可出发时，我的老管家进来了，他看起来有些慌张。

“先生，茶田里有位英国绅士，不慎打翻了树上的蜂巢，工人们都躲到房间里去了！”

我只得放下行李箱，和老管家一同穿上防蜂服，冲向了茶园。当我在蜂群中看到狼狈地挥动双手的Wooster先生时，我怔忪了。

生活用阴影欺骗了我们，我们祈求快乐，但它却给我们痛苦与失望。当我用一颗灰暗冰冷的心，张望那一缕闪着金光的发丝时，我才发现，我们曾拥有过那样疯狂的拥抱、那样热烈的亲吻。

“Jeeves！”他欣喜地看着我，“你不过来帮帮我吗？”

我将我的防蜂帽扣在他头上，然后，将他紧紧拥在怀中。

“Jeeves！老天，这么多人看着呢，怪不好意思的。”Wooster先生回抱住了我，他面颊通红，脖颈上有着蜜蜂叮咬的小小伤痕。

“我以为您快要死了，先生。”我的声音颤抖。花匠带来了火把，驱赶着我们身边的蜜蜂。蜂群逐渐远离，而我和Wooster先生仍旧紧紧相依。

“胡说什么呢，我的老伙计。”Wooster先生拍了拍我的后背，“好了Jeeves，我刚下船快累死了，带我找个地方洗个澡好吗？你可别告诉我印度人是不洗澡的！”

我破涕而笑。然后领着他走向我——不，是我们的庄园。

正如奥斯卡·王尔德所说，在这个世界上，只有两种悲剧：一种是求不得，一种是得到了。

 

END

 

（尾声）

“我说！”Wooster先生气恼地举着Bosie的来信，“这个叫Bosie的男孩儿，胡说八道什么呢！老Bertie健康地很！怎么就得了心病快要死了？”

我微笑着递给Wooster先生一杯威士忌。印度的热夏已经过去，傍晚苏爽的凉风吹拂起米色的纱帘。他穿着丝绸睡衣，站在窗边的写字台前愤愤地举着信。我从背后温柔地环绕住他的身体，亲吻他的脖颈，将Bosie的信从他手中扔到一边。

“我确信，Bosie的教育水平及文学素养，不足以让他清晰准确地传达他的意图。”Wooster先生的身体在我的嘴唇下轻微颤抖着，他的另一只手几乎端不住威士忌杯了。我暧昧地抚摸着他的手肘，顺着他的小臂轻巧地取走了易碎的玻璃制品。他垂死挣扎般地用仅剩的理智问我：“Well，老Bertie的文学素养虽然不怎么样，但我也是知道的，Bosie是王尔德对Alfred勋爵的昵称！我敢保证他真名不叫这个！”嫉妒的小火苗在Wooster先生的眼睛里闪烁着，我心里不由得感到一阵甜蜜。

“先生，Bosie的真名的确不是这个，但朋友们习惯称他为昵称。Bosie比我小了将近二十岁。他于我，是弟弟一般的存在。这点请你放心。”

“哦，是么。”Wooster先生别别扭扭地回应道，很快，他又仿佛发现新大陆一般欣喜地问我，“我说！你怎么还是Sir、Sir地称呼我，在东印度这片神秘的大陆上，你比老Bertie更像一家之主……不，在伦敦的时候无事忙俱乐部的朋友们就说你才是Wooster的一家之主。总之，是时候叫我爱称了吧！”

我笑了，我的手偷偷滑进了他的丝绸睡裤，亲吻着他敏感的脖颈，然后在他耳畔轻轻地说：“‘Sir’就是我对您的爱称。”

热烈的晚霞褪去，夜幕四合。葱郁的树木遮掩着窗边的旖旎，秋蝉鸣泣，明天将是更美好的一天。

 

fin.


End file.
